El aprieto de Agumon
by Salamander's eye
Summary: [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Agumon solo quiso ayudar de alguna forma (y luego comer), él no pretendía que su falta de comida lo terminara amarrando con un regalo, aparentemente inocente, de Taichi para Sora.


**EL APRIETO DE AGUMON**

DIGIMON ES DE TOEI ANIMATION

 **Sinopsis:** [Este oneshot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Agumon solo quiso ayudar de alguna forma (y luego comer), él no pretendía que su falta de comida lo terminara amarrando con un regalo, aparentemente inocente, de Taichi para Sora.

 **Nota de la autora:** A veces creo que quien hace estos retos está encantado con la tortura mental que se hacen los autores.

* * *

 **Capitulo único – El aprieto de Agumon**

El Digimon del valor despertó con hambre, pero no podía comer, aunque quisiera porque había sido encerrado en el baño de la residencia Takenouchi.

Porque una fiesta de cumpleaños y Agumon daban como resultado que no hubiera comida para los invitados y por eso estaba aislado mientras todos hacían los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Sora.

Dirigidos por Mimi, los Niños Elegidos estaban dando los últimos detalles decorativos en la casa. Con permiso de la madre de Sora, que había llevado a su hija de compras con Hikari y Miyako, habían entrado desde muy temprano para que alrededor de las seis de la tarde cuando llegara Sora todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

Eso sería difícil considerando que Agumon rascaba la puerta pidiendo por Taichi. Gabumon y Piyomon estaban perdiendo la paciencia y sentían algo de pena, consideraban que la idea de Mimi estaba siendo diabólica.

—¿Deberíamos sacarlo de allí? —inquirió Gabumon escuchando las garras sobre la madera.

—No lo sé, Mimi amenazo con dejarnos en el ciberespacio si lo dejábamos salir.

El Digimon de Yamato enarcó la ceja. Era exagerada esa amenaza hacia ellos sus amigos.

Además, con notar como se desenvolvían Tentomon o Gomamon en las casas de Koushiro y Joe, respectivamente, Gabumon captaba de que había una especie de autoridad que asumían cuando sus amigos se ausentaban.

Por lógica, Piyomon tenía autoridad ante la ausencia de Sora y Mimi, que organizaba la fiesta, no tenía derecho de recluir a Agumon.

—Eres la compañera de Sora. ¿No eres una especie de…—Gabumon buscó la palabra adecuada—…, dueña de la casa cuando ella no está? No veo justo que Agumon este encerrado. Seguro querrá ayudar.

—Eso es cierto, Piyomon —dijo Tailmon—. Agumon podrá ser efusivo en muchas cosas. Pero creo que obedecerá en no comerse nada si todos ayudamos.

—Es cierto, Agumon-han puede además sernos útil para correr objetos pesados. Es tan fuerte como Gabumon-han —apoyó Tentomon.

—Entonces Piyomon, ¿qué harás? —reiteró Gabumon.

El Digimon rosado los miró sin saber que decir. Agumon era su compañero y un buen amigo, además, era cierto que siempre intentaba ayudar a Taichi en todo lo que respectaba a Sora. Al final su amiga terminaba contenta y eso era lo importante para ella.

—De acuerdo, lo sacare del baño y ahora que lo dices Tentomon creo que hay algo que Agumon podría hacer —aseguró para desconcierto de todos.

* * *

Agumon estaba desconcentrado.

Después de liberarlo de su prisión, tenía hambre. Y después de alimentarse le surgieron muchas dudas.

El resto de sus compañeros le dijeron que estaba libre por decisión de ellos y no de Mimi así que debía mantener cautela dentro y fuera de la casa. El Digimon naranja prometió estar tranquilo y, tal como había dicho Tailmon, preguntó que en que podría ser útil para Taichi.

Ahí fue que la idea de Piyomon salió a flote: debía de acomodar las cajas de regalos en el cuarto de Sora de una forma determinada y a los mejores regalos les correspondían estar en primera fila. Aprovechando su fuerza, el trabajo terminara antes de que Gomamon y Patamon lo hicieran.

Pero ahora se encontraba apretado.

Mientras arrastraba el regalo de Koushiro (que era una máquina de coser con inteligencia artificial, Agumon era curioso y no pudo evito echar un vistazo) se encontró con que desde la parte superior del armario de Sora había caído una caja de un tamaño relativamente pequeño. No era diminuto, pero era pequeño.

—Es de Taichi…—murmuró leyendo la tarjeta que venía con el paquete—. Debe ir primero.

Y quizás Agumon lo hubiera dejado sobre el resto de regalos si no fuera que sus tripas sonaron y recordó que su último alimento fueron huevos cocidos del desayuno y gracias a que la caja desprendía aroma a chocolates, la curiosidad fue más grande y el Digimon abrió el paquete con la esperanza de hallar un bocado para saciar su apetito, pero su expectativa quedo destrozada ante su hallazgo.

—¿Qué es esto…? —inquirió colando su hocico hacia adentro y sacando con sus garras una serie de cuerdas, cintas, telas y pequeñas cadenas. Su incertidumbre era tremenda—. ¿Por qué Taichi le daría esto a Sora?

Entonces recordó que Sora estaba estudiando Diseño de Indumentaria y que a veces los usaba a los más cercanos para trabajar sus proyectos. Remembró el momento en que la acompaño a la universidad vestido con un traje de marinero de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y como Taichi asentaba que solo ella era capaz de hacer un traje en base de telas y cuerdas.

—Entonces tiene sentido —se contestó a sí mismo, asumiendo que había una buena razón para ese obsequio. Sin embargo, quiso imitar lo que hacía la pelirroja tirándose sobre su cuerpo las cuerdas y telas—. ¡Sí, ahora soy una diseñadora! —y volvió a hurgar en la caja encontrando al final un aparato extraño con botones—. ¿Y eso que hace?

Agumon, ni lento ni perezoso, oprimió el botón verde y algo se prendió. Su cuerpo se percibió encarcelado por lo que había usado para jugar y el dolor no se hizo esperar. Comenzó a gritar, arrastrarse y sacudirse en suelo como una lombriz.

—¡Esto no me gusta, ya no quiero ser diseñadora! ¡ya no quiero! —gritó intentando con el hocico hurgar en el empaque buscando una forma de acabar con eso, pues no parecía que hubiera un botón de apagado en el aparato—. Gracias por comprar el set electrónico de _bondage._ Esperamos que su usted y su pareja disfrute de esta maravillosa experiencia—leyó lo que decía una tarjeta.

El Digimon a su manera entendió que eso era un regalo de Taichi compartiera con Sora en lo que ellos definían como intimidad. Su mente intentó pensar en que podían usarlo.

Los resultados fueron traumatizantes.

—¡Pero, esto no tiene nada de maravilloso, esto duele! —gruño intentando zafarse en vano, la presión aumentaba en su cuerpo a cada estiramiento que hacía—. ¡Gabumon, Piyomon!, ¡alguien que me ayude!

Los llamados del Digimon del Valor fueron oídos. No obstante, el brillo de emoción se borró de los ojos verdes de Agumon cuando descubrió a Sora Takenouchi en la puerta.

* * *

La _odisea_ de explicar las circunstancias de Agumon amarrado por el regalo de Taichi ocuparon gran parte de la celebración.

Resultó que en base a una sugerencia de su propia hermana (la cual no dio explicaciones de como descubrió el kit), Taichi compró el kit bondage y se suponía que Mimi iba a dejarlo fuera de la vista de todos hasta que la fiesta finalizara.

—¡Y lo deje fuera del alcance de alguien! —se defendió Mimi con el entrecejo fruncido y mirando a Agumon sin disimular—. Pero, alguien…

—Agumon no tiene la culpa, él solo intentaba ayudar para la fiesta —Taichi se escuchaba cansado y un poco incómodo. No todos los días tu compañero Digimon descubre elementos de las practicas sexuales que quieres emplear con tu pareja—. Y Mimi, tu estabas a cargo de la fiesta y especialmente de ese regalo, ¡que era sorpresa!

—¡Oh, eres malo conmigo, Taichi! —refunfuño la castaña mientras se tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás. Koushiro la consolaba, a su manera—. De acuerdo, Agumon, ¿me disculpas por dejarte encerrado y que sufrieras bondage por ello?

El Digimon naranja sonrió.

—Claro, ¡pero quiero probar jugo de _rábano_! —contestó con simpleza. Él no tenía conflicto alguno si al final del día podía comer—. ¡Vamos, Taichi!, ¡juguemos a algo también! —dijo estirando su mano para arrastrarlo.

El resto de los Niños Elegidos y los Digimon disfrutaron de la noche como si nada hubiera pasado.

Muchos jugos de rábanos y unas horas de diversión después, la fiesta llego a su punto donde todos estaban sentados en diversos tipos de asientos. Algunos intentaban no dormirse en el sitio, como Yamato que tocaba una suave melodía con la guitarra o Koushiro que ordenaba las fotografías de Hikari en orden de presentables o cuales debían borrar. Algunos como Iori o Miyako (más jóvenes) se habían retirado horas antes.

De pronto, las ausencias de personas se hicieron notorias.

—¿Eh, donde esta Takeru? —indagó Patamon.

—¿Y Hikari? Tampoco lo he visto —dijo Tailmon con ligera preocupación.

— _No problem_ , amigos —expresó Mimi mezclando ingles con japonés. Los Digimon la miraron, extrañados—. Ellos están ocupados en el asiento trasero del auto de Yamato—y mirando al rubio, agregó—. Él es un buen _onii-chan._

—¡Cállate!

—Oh, ¿todavía eres una _tundra_?

—¡Así no se dice!

El resto de los presentes carcajeó, obviado las ausencias de los jóvenes y también otros no tan menores, así como de un par de Digimon. De los segundos mencionados se sabía por señas o gestos que pretendía estrenar el regalo que tanto escándalo había hecho horas antes.

—¿Crees que suene muy fuerte? —inquirió Sora de forma seductora a su novio. Ambos ya estaban en ropa interior.

—No lo creo y… —besó con fogosidad a su novia—. Ya hablé con Koushiro para que desvié los sonidos de cierta pelirroja.

—Mimi-chan va a enfadarse si no puede oírnos.

—Mimi casi nos arruina esto —dijo Taichi buscando la caja que había vuelto a su sitio luego del griterío—. ¿Eh?, ¿dónde está?

—¿Taichi?

—No lo encuentro, ¡no está, el kit no está! —Taichi se agachó sobre el piso por si la caja se había caído—. Sora, ¿no esta por ahí encima? Rayos…, ¡no está!

Sora se coloco la camisa de su novio y comenzó a buscar, inútilmente. El kit simplemente no estaba.

—¿Crees que haya quedado afuera? —preguntó ella sentándose en la cama, frustrada.

—No lo creo, vine con Mimi a dejarlo lejos del alcance de Agumon y su curiosidad —señalo rasgándose la cabeza en un intento por recordar—. Él y los demás insistían en que no era maravilloso y que desharía de eso.

—¿Y también lo dejaste afuera del alcance de Piyomon?

Segundos después, un grito de un joven frustrado sexualmente se escucharía y llegaría a los oídos de un Digimon naranja y uno rosado que, en un intento de no ver sufrir a sus compañeros, se deshicieron del kit tirándolo al mar abierto.

—¿Creen que con esto aprendan la lección? —inquirió Gabumon viendo los rostros satisfechos de Agumon y Piyomon.

—Eso espero. Taichi tiene que aprender, ¿o no? —dijo Agumon restándole importancia, estaba concentrado en su jugo de rábano—. Esto ayuda a la digestión, ¿sabían?

—No sé qué pretendía Taichi con ese kit, pero lo tendré vigilado. No dejare que se acerque a Sora en una temporada —señalo Piyomon con cierto aire maduro y serio. Ahora desconfiaba del líder—. Es bueno que Agumon sea curioso, ¿qué crees que hubiera pasado si no lo encontraba?

—No lo sé. Yamato jamás de comentó algo parecido a eso —negó Gabumon.

—Eh, no se que hablan. Pero por alguna razón cuando me apretó, después me termino agradando —comentó el Digimon del Valor con simpleza—. Parecía excitante, ¿no creen?

Segundos después, Agumon también fue arrojado al mar.

* * *

 **Nota final de la autora:** No suelo agregar notas al final, siempre me gusta hacerlo al final, pero esto lo amerita.

Dios me reí tanto haciendo esto, es mi primer Taiora y me causo mucha gracia, además de tirar un pequeño Takari (no me culpen, es algo que no se puede controlar) y luego la pequeña tensión de Yamato y Mimi (aunque estuviera con Koushiro aquí) que me dio ganas de escribir algo de ellos dos las próxima xD.

Espero les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos en otra historia de Digimon.


End file.
